


Shower Time

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [32]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, NSFW, PWP, Paramore - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Still Into You- Paramore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor goes the spoils. Connor and Aveline have a food fight and Aveline collects her winnings in the shower. Connor is all too happy to give them to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

Aquila barked as soon as the door opened, a loud booming woof. "Aquila, shush. It's just Aveline," Connor said from the kitchen, finishing the last touches on dinner. Aveline closed the door, and he heard her drop her back, car keys jingling from the strap, into the box they had by the door.

" _Quel putain jour!_ " Aveline grumbled, as she took her shoes off and entered the kitchen. Connor eyed her, dressed in the shape hugging white logo bearing top and denim booty shorts. Her strappy heels laid discarded near the door.

"You know I don't like you working at that place," he grumbled, setting out the plates at the modest dining table they owned. "Men like Ezio ogling my girlfriend."

" _Oh, mon putain de dieu_ , Connor. It's just Hooters," Aveline pointed out. "Though I doubt working somewhere else will be safe. I mean, Evie works at the bookstore and she gets nerds ogling her. Jacob and Henry are always there to protect her 'honor'."

Connor glared at her, it was playful though, for he was having trouble hiding the smile on his lips. "How was your day sweetling?"

"Shitty as fuck," Aveline grumbled. "Yours?"

"Well, my modeling gig is going rather well."

"I'd wish you'd reconsider that modeling job," Aveline snipped, mashing her mash potatoes with her fork. "I don't like strange women eyeing my boyfriend." She giggled when Connor kicked at her beneath the table. Aquila trotted over, smelling the food and rested her chin, as best she could at the other end of the table.

"Aquila, go lay down," Connor said, his voice stern. The dog whined. "Now, girl." Aquila whined again, before huffing in defeat and retreating to her dog bed; where she lied down, resting her head on her paws and eyed the food on the table pathetically. "I better stop going to the gym then," Connor said. Aveline chuckled behind her hand, shaking her head.

"I think I'll enjoy working once I get done with business school and can actually you know, run a business. My father can't wait for me join the company."

"My father's a lawyer, but law doesn't interest me and my mother's a chef, but I'm not that good at cooking."

"Seriously Connor?" Aveline eyed her boyfriend, "You make dinner every night. It's delicious!"

"You're just being modest," Connor replied a smile on his lips, "but thank you. Unlike you, I don't burn water."

"What!" Aveline screeched. "I do _not_ burn water. Water can't burn, it boils, Connor, boils."

"You'd be surprised how many people _can't_ cook the basics. My mom volunteers as a cooking instructor at a high end kitchen store. She yells at my father in Mohawk after each lesson."

"Does he even know what she's saying?" Aveline asked. She'd highly doubted Haytham Kenway understand even ten sentences in Mohawk.

"Not a word," Connor said, cutting into his steak. "But he called me during it, and I could hear my mother in the background. Dad said that mother was telling him how much she loves him and appreciates him. How she loves being married to a lawyer looking at a bench position."

"What was she actually saying?" Aveline asked. "The steak's good."

"Thanks, Grandpa's spice rub," Connor said, "speaking of Grandpa, he says he can get us plane tickets to Nassau. Wanna go?"

"Maybe, but your mother?"

"Oh right. Mom was just complaining about how stupid people are and how she'll murder them slowly with a rusty spoon."

"Haha, bet you were laughing the entire time?"

"Oh I was," Connor chuckled. They continued to trade small talk, discussing their parents. They finished their meal, when Aveline brought up a very interesting question. "A food fight?" Connor asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, have you ever wanted to have a food fight?"

"No, not really," Connor muttered, "Mom would probably throw a fit. Grandpa would've joined in for sure…" Connor trailed off, a sad look crossing his face.

"He's not doing well?" Aveline asked.

"No, he's in the hospital again, slipped and broke his hip. Dad's taking some personal time off to help him," Connor said.

"I hope he gets better, but you know Connor… Edward is rather old. He lived a good life, he raised his son to be a good man and got to see his grandson grow up. A good fulfilling life."

"I know," Connor agreed, "it's just that… I'll miss him… Dad will miss him. I know he's not dying right now, but still… I don't want to lose my Grandpa an— " Connor stopped talking when a handful of mash potatoes hit him in the face. Aveline laughed as a glob of it fell into his lap. He wiped his face. "Really Aveline?"

"Yes!" Aveline said, being her giggles. Connor sighed, muttered something in Mohawk before grabbing the spoon in the peas and flinging the peas at her. She shrieked, Aquila perked her head up and Aveline tossed more mashed potatoes at Connor. Aquila started barking, standing up, her ears perked up and tail wagging as Connor and Aveline began throwing the left overs of their dinner at each other.

Aveline was the first to get up from the table. She bolted for the fridge. "Oh no you don't!" Connor shouted, chasing her. Aveline opened the fridge, grabbed the canister of whip cream, yanked the top off and sprayed Connor with it. He yelped, twisted out of range and threw the cupboard open, grabbing the canister of spray chees. He attacked Aveline back with it.

"Ack, Connor!" Aveline laughed, shooting whip cream at him. Connor laughed as well. Aquila was busy licking up the thrown food, tail wagging. Aveline threw away the now empty can of whip cream and tackled Connor. They rolled around in the mess of spray cheese and whip cream, before Aveline pinned Connor.

"Pinned ya," she teased, pecking his lips. "Mmm… I love whip cream," she whispered kissing him again, this time slower and longer. She pressed her hips against his, grinning when he groaned in response. "You like that?" she cooed, doing it again. Connor hissed, a pleasurable look spreading across his face. Aveline chuckled before rolling off and patting his stomach. "I call dibs on the shower."

"Hey, that's not fair," Connor whined. "Why do I have to clean it up? You started it."

"You freak out when I don't put stop back properly in _your_ kitchen." Aveline said, "Besides you have Aquila." Connor pursed his lips together as Aquila walked over to him, nudging his hand for scratches. Connor scratched his dog behind her ear.

* * *

 

The best thing about having a food fight was getting to take a nice long shower afterward. Connor sang softly to himself. It wasn't any real song, just one his mother made up when he was a child to teach him the parts of the body. It was in Mohawk and he remembered the one time his father sang it in English. It sounded dumb and corny.

The hot water felt nice on his skin, and he no longer smelled like food but soap. He didn't hear the door to the bathroom open nor the door to the shower. Connor nearly jumped out of his skin. Aveline giggled behind him. He turned, dark hair falling around his face, it curled slightly at the end. "Aveline what are you doing in my shower?" Connor asked, baffled and rather away that they were both naked. He didn't mind that though, for he took a long and very appreciative look at his girlfriend's body; her modest breasts, the dark tangle of curls between her legs, that coy glint in her eyes and her dark hair cascading down her chocolate skin. He swallowed, stiffening.

"I know," Aveline said, pressing her body against his, hand slipping between them to grab his hardening length. She gave a light stroke. Connor groaned, knees growing weak.

"Aveline," he whispered, the warm cascading water and her sinful touch. He groaned again when she traced her finger along the head of his erection. Aveline gave a throaty purr as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, before trailing down to kiss his collarbone, her free hand tracing patterns on his chest, pinching and tease his nipples. Connor moaned, bucking into her hand. Her touch was sinfully delicious. He pushed her away. "Enough," he growled, a lustfully dangerous sound. He spun Aveline around and pulling her flush against him. His hard cock pressing against the small of her back. "My turn."

"Oh?" Aveline asked, grinding against Connor. He growled, hands squeezing her breasts as he kissed her neck. Aveline moaned, tilting her head to give him more access. He nipped and sucked on her throat, one hand traveling lower and lower. "Connor…" Aveline whispered, eyes fluttering close. The steady beating of the warm water tingled her skin.

"Tell me what you want," Connor purred, tongue tracing the curve of her ear. Aveline gasped, as his fingers teased the curls between her legs and his thumb brushed over her firm nipple. "Aveline."

" _Merde_ … Connor," Aveline moaned, putting one leg on the shelf in the shower. " _Tu sais ce que j'aime_." Aveline muttered. She felt Connor's chuckle against her back more than she heard it and gasped loudly when she felt Connor brush his fingers against her womanhood. One slipped inside her, while his thumb rubbed against her pearl. She whimpered, hips moving as he eased his finger in and out. She muttered low in French, hissing slightly in delight when he added a second finger. She pressed her hand against the slick wall of the shower, afraid her legs would give out. "Ratonhnhaké:ton…" she muttered.

"Say my name," Connor growled, dropping her hand to her waist and pulling her close as if he could meld their bodies together.

"C-Connor…" Aveline moaned, bucking against his hand. She tasted warm water on her tongue, but she didn't really care.

"Not that one," Connor chided, nipping her neck. He thrust his fingers again. "Say my name."

Aveline whimpered when he stopped moving his fingers. "Ratonhnhaké:ton… _s'il vous plait me baiser_."

"English Aveline," Connor said, removing his hand and turning around. "I don't know French very well." He smirked, before kissing her. He put his hands on her thighs, supple and firm beneath his hands.

"You know what I said Connor," Aveline growled, hands on his shoulders. "But if you want me to translate, fine," she tossed her head to get some of the wet hair out of her eyes. "I said: Ratonhnhaké:ton, please make love to me."

Connor chuckled, kissing her again. "I know that's not what you said," he breathed against her lips. He hoisted her up, pressing her against the wall of the shower, Aveline grabbed the shower's door frame and pressed her hand against the wall. "But I will obliged regardless of the poor translation," Connor said and thrust into her. He groaned, welcoming the warm, wet tightness of Aveline's heat. She gasped. He didn't have to wait for long when she was already demanding he move. He complied, thrusting gently at first but getting more forceful each time Aveline gave that little whimper of delight.

She removed her hand from the wall to tug at his hair and dig her nails into the flesh of his shoulder. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and they hungrily sought each other's lips. The water cascaded down Connor's back, warm and slick, like the heat between Aveline's thighs. Aveline's other hand soon found its way to his shoulder, squeezing as well until her nails dug into his flesh. Her babble was consistently more and more French. Connor knew his was close, he was close too, that coil in his gut wound tight. "Aveline… I'm… I'm…" she kissed him, cutting him off.

She came first, her cry of rapture a shuddering moan, her back arching as he womanhood clenched around his hard cock. He groaned, shuddering and thrusting quickly twice more, before coming himself; his hot seed spilling deep within her. _Thank god she's on birth control_ , Connor thought as they clung to each other, gasping for breath. Connor slowly let Aveline down, her arms around his neck as she stretched out her legs and got her feet back under her. She pecked his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you in bed," Aveline whispered, smacking his ass. Connor flushed, watching Aveline slip out of the shower. He watched her figure through the hazy whorl of the glass of the shower door grab his towel and pat herself dry. He swallowed.

"Yes, we definitely need to have more food fights," Connor muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> :3
> 
> I am SO SUPER PLEASED with this. Like seriously, I can never do Connorline smut to my satisfaction! Now I finally pulled it off! (does happy dance) Yay! I hope this steams up your Tuesday evening.
> 
> Also, I have a splinter in my left ringer finger. It's a hard knob of ugh, and I'm trying to get rid of it but it hurts and is bloody annoying. Also, I listened to Still Into You by Paramore while I wrote this. Probably the most ironic song to write smut too, but… who cares! :D I wrote smut! They are in their twenties. 
> 
> Save an author; leave a review. If you don't Connor will cry. Think about that for a moment.
> 
> Nemo
> 
> PS: Yes, this is sort of an apology for not updating EKGTCR, since I know you are all dying to see if Haytham gets reunited with Edward.


End file.
